


A Duel of Swords

by Darkstarmie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstarmie/pseuds/Darkstarmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is faced with a though choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Duel of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to James.

“Robin!” Lon’qu said while leaning inside the opening of Robin’s tent. “It has been very long since we have last sparred. I would like to keep up our practice so we do not get weak.”

“Uhh… Sure, be right out,” Robin said very sheepishly. “I’ll meet you out in the clearing we saw last night as we set up camp.”

“Excelent! Do not take too long,” Lon’qu said with a very stern look on his face, as he usually did.

Robin was unsure what to think. He and Lon’qu had been sparring together for the past few months. However Robin has begun to have greater feelings for his partner that he has been unable to explain. Robin has spent the last couple months thinking of Lon’qu and the many ways he wishes to pleasure his partner. 

No, Robin thinks to himself. He must not have feelings for his partner; for this man. Robin has always wanted a child to care for and love. He would never have a child of his own if he loved a man. He could not allow it. No matter how he felt for this man, he could not love him. He could not take the risk.

Robin cleared his head of all these thoughts, grabbed his sword and made his way to where Lon’qu would be waiting. 

 

***

“You took a long time to get out here,” Lon’qu said with his unbelievably still face. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no, I just…” Robin trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

“Good, because I was thinking we could do something other than sparring today,” Lon’qu said with a small smirk. He slowly started to move closer to Robin. 

“Wha-what do you mean?” Robin asked with wide eyes. He could not believe that Lon’qu was actually saying what Robin had been dreaming about for several weeks. 

“I think you know what I mean,” Lon’qu whispered as he moved even closer to Robin. So close that Robin was now backed-up against a tree.

“Lon’qu, no. I can’t…” He trailed off as Lon’qu started to suck his neck gently. Robin was trying to tell himself to stop this, to push Lon’qu away. But Lon’qu’s hands had found their way to Robin’s waist. Robin’s muscles tightened at the touch of Lon’qu’s strong, rough hands. Robin thought again of stopping Lon’qu, but he suddenly found his hands to have lightly wrapped around his partner’s waist.

Robin was losing himself in the sweet bliss that was coming as Lon’qu moved down Robin’s neck and started to go to his chest as Lon’qu slightly pulled down on the neck of Robin’s shirt. Robin was finally about to stop Lon’qu when, instead, Lon’qu moved his lips from Robin’s chest to his own lips. 

In that moment, Robin forgot of all his worries and doubts and was able to just be there with the man he had fallen for. Knowing that Robin was hesitant to even be with him, Lon’qu took initiative by trying to lightly part his lover’s lips with his tongue. Robin resisted for a moment, then gave in and let his new lover take control. Lon’qu then started to move his tongue inside Robin’s mouth in a way that sent shivers down Robin’s neck. Robin hesitated before using his own tongue in a similar fashion; Robin had only kissed a few others before, and it wasn’t much help to this situation seeing as they were all girls. 

Robin, however, then relaxed and let his instincts take over. After a few more minutes of their passionate kiss, Lon’qu began to remove Robin’s robe. In return, Robin began to untie Lon’qu’s sash and dropped it to the ground. He then quickly removed Lon’qu’s own robe and lifted his shirt to reveal his surprisingly hard abs. 

Robin expected his lover to do the same to him, but instead he swiftly and delicately dropped to his knees and pulled down Robin’s pants. Robin’s erection was immediately bulging in Lon’qu’s face. Lon’qu wasted no time as he immediately started to lick up and down his lovers erect shaft. He then put his mouth at the head of Robin’s shaft and took it into his mouth slightly while circling the head with his tongue. Robin was now letting out small moans of ecstasy. after a minute or two of lightly licking and sucking the head of Robin’s penis, He then took the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat. He started slowly going back and forth while fondling Robin’s balls, then grew in pace while Robin started to let out little shouts of pleasure. Lon’qu stopped and began to lick and suck Robin’s balls to let his lover calm down, he didnt want it to be over so soon. Lon’qu then made his way back up by lifting Robin’s shirt and kissing his slightly muscular stomach and chest until he found his way back to Robin’s neck. 

Robin and Lon’qu then continued to passionately kiss for a few more minutes. Robin then Pulled Lon’qu’s pants to the ground and began to get on his knees. However, Lon’qu grabbed his partner and turned his around and bent his partner over. Robin tucked his chin in to see Lon’qu’s ten inch erection throbbing as Lon’qu started to slightly move the head of his shaft along the outside of Robin’s asshole. “Do you want to do this?” Lon’qu asked before he made any other move.

Robin hesitated then half whispered, half pantered “Yes.” This was all Lon’qu needed. He thrusted forward as he penetrated the back of his new lover. Robin shouted from the pain, but then after Lon’qu began to move back and forth, started to moan from the delight. Robin then grabbed his own cock and started to run his hand up and down it as he had done many times before. Lon’qu kept his pace for a long time. rhythmically thrusting and pulling his long shaft in and out of Robin’s ass. His grip was tight on Robin’s hips as he increased speed. Robin now felt a new form of pleasure he had never experienced before. It was all too much for him as his cum shot out on the grass and the tree in front of him. 

Moments later, Lon’qu had reached the peak of his speed as he climaxed into his lover. Lon’qu then pulled out of Robin and laid down on the grass. Robin followed his lead as he rested his head on Lon’qu’s shoulders. 

“Do you regret this?” Lon’qu asked as he leaned down to look at his love. 

Robin thought about all of his worries before he came to the clearing. He thought of how everyone back at the camp would treat him differently if they ever found out. He thought of never having a child. But he was surprisingly content. He did not care about the sacrifices he would have to make to be with Lon’qu. As long as he was with his love, he needed nothing else. He then leaned up and whispered in his new love’s ear. 

“No.”


End file.
